


I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

by Silvertail34



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M, One Night Stands, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertail34/pseuds/Silvertail34
Summary: Smoker takes a break, and Law doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Trafalgar Law/Smoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

The bar wasn’t the worst Smoker had ever seen. A bit rustic, but that gave it more of a homey feel. Today was his day off. It was time to unwind. Relax. Unfortunately, there was always a part of him focused on work. Being a detective, it was hard for him to turn off a high level of awareness of his surroundings, which was second nature by now, especially in bars, where most shady deals tended to take place. Despite the atmosphere being entirely different from the places he did investigations, his brain would not turn off. There were only a few other patrons in the bar, which was odd for a Friday night. In a city where people were generally jam packed right on top of each other, a moment of quiet was hard to come by, and he couldn’t help questioning it. Despite analyzing the almost nonexistent crowd in the back of his mind, he tried to keep himself in the moment. There was a younger man covered in tattoos to his left looking anywhere but at him as he got more and more inebriated. Looking closely he caught the word “DEATH” tattooed on both dark hands. He wondered if the man recognized him from work, maybe some low level gang member he had taken in for questioning at some point. 

Smoker took a swig of his beer and stared a bit. Dark black hair accentuated features which, while not exactly soft, weren’t bad to look at at all. Gray eyes and what was either bad eyeliner or insomnia. His type in one lithe package. Maybe he should investigate a bit. The guy looked suspicious, and if he ended up getting some on the side, well, it was his day off. Sue him.

\------- ooo ------- 

Trafalgar Law actually had off work this evening, a rare occurrence for a Friday night. He had offered to stay, but after his 12 hour shift of multiple difficult consecutive surgeries ended, Dr.Kureha had told him to go home. While he respected the head surgeon greatly, he also knew his limits, and was a bit annoyed because he knew that she knew them as well. His only friends Penguin, Shachi and Bepo were all still at work, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He tried taking a nap around six, and ended up just staring at the ceiling of his apartment for a few hours. He was used to coming home exhausted and just collapsing on the softest available surface, be it his bed or couch, then waking up in time to prepare for his next shift. Free time was not something readily available to him, and he was bored. Deciding to go for a walk, he slipped on his jeans and a black turtleneck before grabbing his keys and venturing out. After locking his door he headed toward the elevator. When he got out he passed the doorman and took a left down the sidewalk. Then he just picked a random direction and wandered. 

As the sun set he found himself in the historic district, passing buildings built at least 50 years ago. Red brick replaced the glass and cement he was used to. The usual tourist attractions were all closed, and only the bars and restaurants were open. He stopped in front of a quaint looking pub called Shakky’s. 

The inside of the pub smelled like cigarette smoke, which reminded him of home, and made him relax a bit. He sat down at a wooden stool and ordered a drink. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, casting flickering light across the otherwise dim bar.

Looking around, there was barely anyone else there. What looked like a small group of businessmen took up a corner booth, and a rather attractive man with either platinum blonde or grey hair was seated on the other end of the bar. 

Things began to blur as Law drank. Just fucking great. Now the hot guy’s staring at him. He hasn’t been out in months, and couldn’t remember the last time he talked to someone outside his friend group that wasn’t a patient or the barista at the coffee place between the hospital and his condo. He hasn’t had a one night stand in at least a year. Maybe if he just doesn’t look this whole situation will just go away.  
\------- ooo ------- 

As Law sipped at his second cup of rum, he observed that the situation did not go away. In fact, if anything, it got worse, because as he got drunker, he began to want to begin flirting, or at the very least stare back. But would it be too awkward at this point? Feeling the liquid courage course through his veins, he pointedly looked at Blondie and smirked.

“So. Like what you see?”

“Maybe. Depends on your answers to a few of my questions.”

That threw the drunken Law for a bit of a loop. 

“Who do you work for?”

“I’m a doctor.”

“A doctor?”

“More specifically I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon at North Blue. I mostly do heart surgeries.”

“With those tattoos?”

“I get that a lot. Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“You’re not exactly being suave if that’s what you’re trying to do.”

“Well I’m a police officer. Don’t exactly want sleeping with a convict on ending up on my record”

Law huffed a laugh. 

“You’re so weird. Who says that to someone they just met? You don’t even know my name.”

Smoker’s face colored. Who did this kid think he was? Then he took a second to consider the situation and his face reddened more, because the guy was right. 

“Let’s fix that then. I’m Smoker.”

“Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“Like you have any room to talk. Who names their kid Smoker?”

“It’s my last name, but everyone calls me that.”

“Alright then. What do you say we get out of here, Smoker?”

Smoker glanced at Law, his face unreadable. Then a wolfish grin replaced the blank slate. “Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. There's just so little Smolaw stuff out there that I just had to.


End file.
